


Boyfriend hoodie

by canadino



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, you gotta dress for the weather folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: The smartest thing is to dress in layers.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Boyfriend hoodie

Tenma stands in front of his closet. Contrary to popular belief, not all celebrities have rooms and rooms of clothes. While he did leave some basic pieces at his parents’ place just in case, he moved all of his wardrobe to the dorms and, of course, all the new clothes he’s bought since he joined Mankai Company goes in 201. “So many clothes,” he sighs, aloud, “and yet so little outfits.” 

“So little taste,” Yuki says, from his perch on his bed. It’s a rare period where he doesn’t need to be working on costumes for the Company, so he’s been spending his days leisurely reading up on the latest trends and best practices for fabrics he doesn’t often work with. It means Yuki has more time to comment on Tenma’s activities. 

Tenma bites back a comment. He would say that he’s got a lot of expensive, high-end pieces, to which Yuki might respond that money can’t buy class. And he’s right, it can’t - but it definitely helps. Tenma doesn’t love the clothes covered with the logos of the fashion houses he likes to frequent, but the material is good quality and the color combinations are fashionable. But that isn’t the current problem right now. 

The current problem is that he doesn’t know what to wear to a date. He had thought that after they’d confessed and agreed to be a couple that the anxiety and nervous overthinking about the things he said and did would go away. For the most part, that all has. He no longer needs to worry about whether Taichi is interested in him, because he knows he is. But dates for established couples are about maintenance. He can’t let himself get complacent or lazy just because he knows Taichi’s eyes also sparkle because of him. 

“Haven’t you picked out outfits for important events before?” Yuki says, after Tenma doesn’t take the bait. “What’s the difference now?”

“I need to look good,” Tenma says. When Yuki rolls his eyes and gestures at him to continue, he frowns deeper. “I need to look good in front of someone who knows I can look good. At press events, it’s always a blank slate, because it doesn’t matter what you wore in the past. But Taichi isn’t like that.” Taichi isn’t the most fashion conscious person in the Company, but he makes it known whenever he admires something that Yuki or Banri or Tenma wears. Or what anyone wears, to be completely frank; Taichi lets his admiration known. It’s the reason Banri called him thick and Tsumugi only smiled knowingly when Tenma mumbled during the leaders meeting that he was dating someone in the dorms. Apparently, Taichi had been showing his interest all along. 

Yuki falls backwards onto his bed. His eyes haven’t left the magazine he’s been reading the whole time. “Then you should know that that dumb dog will like anything you wear. But I get it...you want to reach your personal standard even if others don’t share it.” Tenma will never admit it to him, but he thinks he and Yuki aren’t too different. He still deserves more respect as someone older, even if Yuki also looks at Taichi fondly. 

In the end, he picks an understated shirt and pants to highlight a bold print jacket. After all, he can’t look too noticeable in public. The jacket isn’t too thick, which is nice because it gives him full range of movement. Even though it’s an arcade date, Taichi isn’t the type to only stick with the games where he stands in one spot. Tenma fully anticipates breaking a sweat. He puts on a thin gold chain on his wrist for detail - and not because he’s mirroring the way Taichi often accessorizes - and a velvet cap for texture. 

“You look good, Ten-chan,” Taichi says in the foyer when they’re putting on their shoes. Taichi is bundled up in a hoodie and a varsity jacket appropriate for fall. He usually runs hot, but he likes to feel cozy. 

Tenma clears his throat, trying not to show himself looking pleased. “Well, duh.” 

As expected, they break into the dance machines and shooting games as soon as they get to the arcade. Somehow, Taichi manages to get a full workout in while playing pinball. They take a break to eat dinner at the back of the arcade, and Tenma feels Taichi press their knees together under the table without pulling away. They don’t get enough tickets to get the big plush Taichi has his eyes on, but Tenma gets a pair of disguise sunglasses and Taichi gets a cheap snapback with the arcade’s logo on it. “We’re matching now,” he laughs, knocking the brims of their hats together. 

They stay until they get kicked out at closing time, which is long after the sun goes down. The days are getting shorter and the nights chillier. Tenma, who had felt fine walking in the evening sun, feels a sharp wind as they walk outside. His jacket sticks to his arms as the flimsiest barrier. It doesn’t take long until he feels himself shivering on the way back to the dorms. 

“Are you cold?” Taichi asks. 

“No.” It’s silly that he’s chosen form over function. Closer to adulthood, he ought to have decided based on the weather report. Tenma flexes his abdomen to try and reduce the shakes. The trip home isn’t very long. It is regretful that he wants to be back so quickly, though; walking around in the dark holding Taichi’s hot hand is nice and he knows he would get teased so much if anyone from Summer Troupe sees them being close in the dorms. Taichi must have felt his icy fingers. 

“No, you are cold,” Taichi asserts, stopping and pulling his hand away. As Tenma holds himself closer to conserve body heat, Taichi strips off his jacket and pulls off his hoodie. “It’s a little sweaty, but...I put deodorant on?” Taichi practically forces the hoodie over Tenma’s head. It is bulky on Taichi’s frame, but it’s perfect on Tenma’s. Now he doesn’t feel like he needs to warm up in the dorms anymore. Taichi’s grin is wide as he puts his jacket back on. “Better?”

“Er...sure.” They take the long way next to the river home. 

They have freshman science class in the morning together. Taichi is waiting for him again in the foyer, nibbling on some bread from the kitchen. While Tenma might have hidden it, Taichi breaks out in pure satisfaction upon seeing him. “Hehe, nice hoodie,” Taichi says, elbowing Tenma. Tenma hastily puts his sunglasses on. As with any borrowed clothes, he intends to wash it before giving it back to Taichi, obviously, but it doesn’t mean he can’t get some use out of it first. “If you like it, you can keep it.” 

“I don’t need it…”

“I’ve got a ton of sweaters, so it’s no big deal. Oh man, does this mean I can raid your closet too?” Taichi chatters all the way to campus. 

Freshman biology is held in one of the labs on campus, which are some of the older buildings. The labs are usually steamy in late spring and drafty in the winter. Juza had done his requirements in a winter jacket in his freshman year. Tenma thinks he’s done a good job to make up for his lack of judgment the night before; he should be well dressed for a crisp autumn day. They’re early for class, for once. 

“Whew,” Taichi groans, as they make their way to their unofficial assigned seats in the middle of the classroom. “It’s hot in here today...you think they finally turned on the radiators?” Someone else must have thought the same thing, because the windows in the room are cracked a bit. Regardless, it’s toasty. Taichi spares no second to peel off his top layer, throwing it aside on the chair next to him as he digs out his notebook from his bag. Tenma fans himself with his syllabus. “I’m feeling hot just looking at you, Ten-chan. And not like that way, heh.” Banri is a bad influence on Taichi. “Don’t you feel hot?”

“A little,” Tenma says. 

The professor comes in, comments about the temperature, and unbuttons his shirt before beginning lecture. Most of the other students have stripped down to short sleeves. Tenma feels sweat on his back, but he tries to put up with it. He doesn’t have a choice. 

“Ten-chan, you could get heat stroke,” Taichi whispers while the professor drones on. “Your face is red. Are you sure you aren’t hot? I won’t feel bad if you take my hoodie off.” 

“I’m not wearing anything underneath,” Tenma mumbles. It’s not because of any corny reason, like he wants to feel Taichi’s clothes on his bare skin, or anything like that. Hoodies are a hardy sweater. Unlike cardigans, which come in varying thicknesses, a shirt underneath isn’t always necessary. Tenma had figured he had underdressed the day before, and it wasn’t like the hoodie was made of insulating wool. For late autumn, he’d assumed he wouldn’t need to take it off. 

Taichi blinks. “That’s hot,” he says, “and like, in that way...but you’re gonna die.” Grabbing his bag, he pulls Tenma out of his seat and they stumble noisily into the aisle. “Uh, he’s feeling a little sick so we’re going to grab some air,” Taichi says when the professor stops talking so everyone in the class can stare at them. Tenma wishes he grabbed all his belongings before they careen into the hallway. The thought of sheepishly returning to the classroom after all that is so embarrassing. 

In the closest boys bathroom, Taichi pulls a regular short sleeved shirt out of his bag and presses it into Tenma’s hands. “Here, change into that. It’s a good thing I always bring an extra! You never know when you spill things on yourself or you get pulled into an intramural sports game or something!” The hoodie leaves him and lets his torso finally breathe again. Tenma knows he isn’t imagining Taichi staring at him as he quickly pulls the shirt on. “Better?”

“Yeah.” Tenma clutches the hoodie and stares at the floor. “Sorry.” 

“It’s no problem! My clothes are your clothes.” Taichi looks around to check that there’s no one else in the bathroom before stepping into Tenma’s space. “A boyfriend shirt is a boyfriend shirt. But you looked good in my hoodie too. Too good, in fact...makes me reconsider whether or not that’s a look that works for me.” 

“You can borrow it from time to time,” Tenma says, remembering Taichi had offered it to him. Taichi laughs, but they don’t kiss in the bathroom before returning to the classroom. The professor asks him if he’s okay after class and Tenma knows Taichi is laughing about it while waiting for him outside. Tenma finds it hard to care.

**Author's Note:**

> You ever just not wear enough clothes to flex a fit but also wear too many clothes and don't want to deal with carrying layers around? Obviously not right now when we're all inside from the pandemic. 
> 
> Sorry, I can't help but overflow my love for Taichi and Tenma into fic form.


End file.
